A Dream to Remember
by CrazyGirl4TheWin
Summary: How does one get inside the other's mind? And what interesting things will they find in there?  Misty and Pikachu are going to answer these questions.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

It was late afternoon, when Ash and his friends were traveling to Ash's next gym battle in Ecruteak City. They were walking in the forest, when they heard a loud yawn. Misty and Brock looked down at Togepi, who was sitting calmly in Misty's arms. Then, they looked toward Pikachu, who was sitting on Ash's shoulder. Their focus then traveled to Ash, who let out another big yawn.

Misty laughed. "I guess Ash is a little tired today." She mocked.

"So. We got up early this morning, and I'm hungry." Ash replied, while Misty sighed and rolled her eyes.

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder, and landed near Misty's feet. "Pikachu." It said.

Brock set down his backpack next to a tree, and said, "That's okay. We can set up camp here for tonight. I'll get dinner started. Until then, Ash, if you want, you can take a nap, and we can wake you when it's time to eat."

"All right!" Ash yelled. Ash quickly set up his sleeping bag, and crawled inside, immediately falling asleep afterwards.

Misty looked at Ash, and said, "It amazes me how fast he can get to sleep." Brock laughed.

"I know. It's unbelievable." He said, as he took out a pot and some utensils out of his backpack.

"Pika pi." Pikachu said, also amazed.

Brock got up, and turned toward Misty. "Hey, Misty, can you watch camp while I find some ingredients?" He asked.

"Of course." She said, setting down Togepi on a rock, next to Pikachu. "You can count on me."

"Okay. I won't take long. Bye." Brock said, before leaving camp and the others behind.

Misty looked around the forest, taking in all the sights and sounds of her environment. Starting to get bored, Misty paced back and forth from one tree to the other.

Misty sighed and sat down next to Pikachu and Togepi. "I'm so bored. It hasn't even been two minutes and I'm already bored out of my mind."

"Pika pika." The electric mouse Pokémon said. Suddenly, Misty and Pikachu heard rustling in the bushes.

Misty quickly got up, with Pikachu jumping in front of her, its cheeks sparking with electricity. Suddenly, an Abra popped out of the bushes. Misty looked at it, then remembered seeing one in one of Ash's gym battles.

"Wow. Cool. An Abra!" Misty said, excited to see one.

The Abra moved closer to Ash as the trainer continued to sleep. The Abra put a hand on Ash's head, then it started to glow in a white halo around its body.

Misty gasped. "Stop. What are you doing?" Misty moved closer to Ash and the Abra. As she moved closer, she saw a scratch on the Abra's head.

"Oh no. What happened to your head?" Misty asked, worried. She reached out a hand to the Abra, and it quickly jumped.

Misty gasped, and said, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I promise."

Pikachu went up to the Abra, and talked to it. "Pika pi. Pikachu pika pi." The Abra turned away from Pikachu, not listening to a word it said, and continued to work its magic with Ash.

Misty looked at the Abra, then at Ash. It didn't look like the Pokémon was hurting him, but she definitely didn't want to take any chances.

Misty quickly ran to the Abra and picked it up, separating the connection between it and Ash. The Abra struggled to get down. Pikachu ran to Misty's right leg, and looked up at the Abra.

"I don't know what you're doing. But I want it to stop, now." Misty said, forcefully.

Suddenly, the Abra's hands glowed in a purple halo. Misty and Pikachu gasped. Then there was a bright, white light.

Misty opened her eyes, and looked at her surroundings. Pikachu was lying next to her.

Misty quickly grabbed the Pokémon, and asked, "Pikachu, are you okay?"

Pikachu managed to open its eyes and say, "Pika pi." Misty sighed with relief.

Misty stood up with Pikachu in her arms. Where were they? All they could remember was being blinded by a white light. From their surroundings, they were on the sidelines of a battle field.

Misty gasped as she saw who was battling. On one side, was Gary Oak from Ash's hometown, who had out his Eevee. And on the other side, was Ash with his Totodile out. She couldn't believe it. Last time, they saw Ash; he was sleeping, without a sound in his sleeping bag. How did he get here so fast?

"Totodile, use Water Gun!" Ash directed his Pokémon. Totodile did as it was told.

"Eevee, dodge it and use Tackle!" Gary ordered. The Eevee jumped up into the air, dodging the water Pokémon's attack, landed, then ran to use Tackle.

Ash smiled, and said, "Dodge it, Totodile!" Totodile jumped up, Eevee missing him by a second. "Now, Totodile, use Bite!" Totodile landed on top of Eevee, its jaw wide open, revealing its teeth. Then the Pokémon bit the Eevee hard on the head. Gary's Eevee screamed in pain.

Misty smiled, as Pikachu jumped out of her arms and onto the ground. Ash was really good when it came to battling Pokémon, but he would never let this one go since Gary was his childhood rival.

Back to the battle, Eevee dropped to the ground in pain. The referee came into view and said, "Eevee is unable to battle, which means the victory goes to Ash and his Totodile."

"We did it!" Ash cheered, running to Totodile and giving it a big hug. "You were great!"

Misty and Pikachu watched as the referee and another older man walked up to Ash, and handed him a plaque. "What the?" Misty asked, confused. Ash had been given badges after a victory, but never plaques.

"And this plaque states that 'Ash Ketchum is the greatest Pokémon Master in the world'!" The older man said, as Ash cheered again.

Misty couldn't believe what she was hearing! Pikachu looked at Ash and then at Misty. How was this possible? How could this happen so quickly?

"Ok, now it's starting to get weird. Come on, Pikachu. We need to talk to Ash." Misty said, as she and Pikachu ran to Ash, who was holding the plaque for the crowd to see. "Hey Ash!"

Ash turned his attention toward Misty and Pikachu, shocked to see them there, and asked, "Misty? What are you doing here?"

Misty was about to ask another question, when she accidentally tripped and stepped on Pikachu's tail. Pikachu let out a scream, pain went all throughout his tail. The little Pokémon immediately used Thunderbolt on Misty, Ash, and everyone else around them, causing them to get shocked and scream in pain.

The only one most affected was Ash, as he immediately woke up from his dream.

**Wow. Well, this is definitely not my best Fanfiction ever, but oh well. I don't really care if it sucks or not. But yeah, there will be more chapters later. Hope you enjoyed this part of the story, and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that's it's been a few days since I posted something so here it is. I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

Ash shot straight up from his sleeping bag, breathing heavily. _"That's weird." _ Ash thought to himself. "_Why were Misty and Pikachu there?_"

As he continued to question the possibilities of why those two were in his dream, Brock came out of the woods with berries in his arms. "I see you're awake." Brock said, struggling to hold all of the berries at once.

Ash turned toward Brock, and smiled. "Yeah. Just a few minutes ago."

Brock set the berries by the pot, and looked around. He turned toward Ash and asked, "Hey. Have you seen Misty or Pikachu? I told them to watch camp while I went to get ingredients for dinner."

"No. I haven't." Ash said. Brock turned away from Ash and started muttering words under his breath while trying to prepare dinner.

"…Of course….You can count on me….Yeah right." Brock muttered, his voice trying to sound like Misty's, while starting to get frustrated.

Ash got a little worried, while still sitting in his sleeping bag. Ash looked up at the sky, and asked himself, "Where did you guys go?"

Meanwhile…

Misty had gotten electrocuted by Pikachu for accidentally stepping on his tail. She screamed in pain. Suddenly, Misty felt the ground move forward from under her feet. Pikachu noticed it too, as it stopped its electric attack.

Misty and Pikachu turned to see the setting that was a Pokémon battle field now turn into nothing but white. Misty gasped. Pikachu jumped into her arms, a little scared.

"Pika." It said, starting to shake, nervously. Misty looked down at the Pokémon with eyes of fear and worry. As she held Pikachu close and tight, Misty walked forward, wondering where the path of nothingness would take her.

Misty looked around, curious of her surroundings. She continued to walk with Pikachu still in her arms, until they saw the nothingness turn to what looked like to be a hallway with doors. Pikachu jumped from Misty's arms and landed next to her.

"Pika pi." It said, looking at the doors.

"I wonder where they lead to." Misty wondered out loud. Misty walked toward the first door she saw on her left.

Misty looked up at the door to see it have a name attached to it. Misty read it aloud. "Fears." Misty looked down at Pikachu, who was just as curious as she was. Misty took in a sigh, and reached for the door knob. "Here goes." She said, as she turned the door knob, and walked into the room, with Pikachu following her.

After she closed the door, Misty turned around only to get more confused. Misty gasped. Inside the room, were big bubbles floating in mid air. Misty walked toward each bubble. Each one had something different to show.

Misty walked toward one of the bubbles, and put a hand on it. "I wonder." She said, but was caught mid sentence, when she was pulled into the bubble. Misty screamed. Pikachu quickly ran in after her, jumping into the bubble.

Pikachu landed on a sooty surface. Pikachu tried to breathe, but didn't feel like it could. Misty was on her knees beside Pikachu, still trying to figure what just recently happened.

Misty tried to take in a gulp of air, but instead she took in smoke, and a lot of it. Misty grabbed her throat and coughed roughly. Misty quickly stood up and looked at her surroundings. They were inside a house that was on fire!

Misty screamed and reached for Pikachu. Pikachu was put in Misty's arms and was quickly carried away from the terrifying flames.

"Pika." Pikachu said its voice so full of fear.

"It's okay, Pikachu. We'll find a way out of here." Misty said, trying to calm the electric mouse Pokémon.

Misty continued to run around the house until she heard a familiar voice. "Help!" The voice screamed. Misty stopped in her tracks and turned around.

She knew the voice; she just didn't know whose it belonged to. "Hello?" Misty asked, loudly, hoping the voice would answer her.

Luckily it did. "Please! Somebody help me!" The voice answered, coughing afterwards. Pikachu's ears perked up at the sound of the voice. Pikachu jumped out of Misty's arms and ran toward the voice.

"Pikachu! Where are you going?" Misty asked, running after it.

Pikachu ran around the house, dodging burning furniture and the roaring flames on the floor and ceiling. Misty was right behind Pikachu, still wondering where it was headed to.

Suddenly, Pikachu stopped at a closet, sniffed it, and started yelling at it. "Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu yelled, trying to get the door open. Misty hurried toward Pikachu. Then seeing what it wanted, Misty opened the door. Misty and Pikachu gasped.

There in the corner of the closet, was a little boy, around six or seven, curled up with his knees to his chest. He had long, messy black hair, with brown eyes, that looked like they had been crying for a while. The little boy looked at the Pikachu and then at Misty.

"Who are you?" The little boy asked Misty.

Suddenly, everything came to her. The voice, the way the little boy looked. The little boy was Ash.

Waking out of her sudden realization, Misty looked at Ash, and said, "We're here to rescue you. Okay?" Ash looked at Misty, then nodded. Pikachu ran into Ash's arms. Ash hugged the Pokémon, tightly.

Misty took a step toward him, and scooped him up in her arms. "You're going to be okay. All right?"

Ash looked at Misty, then started to cry in her shoulder. "Thank you." He said. Misty smiled, then screamed as a five foot long piece of wood fell from the ceiling, covered in fire. Ash gasped.

"Pika!" Pikachu screamed from Ash's tiny arms. Misty quickly ran from the flames. They needed to get out of there, before they were completely out of air.

Suddenly, Misty saw a light from a nearby doorway. She knew that had to be the only exit, and she ran toward it with all her energy.

Just as they reached the doorway, Misty jumped out of the house and onto the ground. Misty breathed heavily, gulping in fresh amounts of air. She turned around to see that the house was covered in fire like it was clothing. Misty turned toward Ash and Pikachu, who were still in her arms.

"We're safe now." Misty told the little boy. Ash looked up and smiled. Misty set Ash down on the grass, and kneeled down to him. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine now. Thanks to you." Ash said, smiling at Misty and Pikachu.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said, pressing its cheek against Ash's skin. Ash laughed, as Misty smiled at the heartwarming moment. Suddenly, someone called for Ash.

"Oh my gosh! Thank goodness you're okay!" A young woman ran toward Ash and hugged him tight. She had brown hair in a short ponytail. Pikachu quickly jumped from Ash's arms and sat beside Misty.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" The woman said to the boy.

"Okay. I'm sorry, Mom." The boy said, looking down.

The woman smiled, and continued to hug him. "Don't be. I'm just glad you're safe." The woman turned to Misty and Pikachu.

"Thank you very much for saving my little boy. If it wasn't for you, I don't know if he'd still be here." The young woman said.

"It was no problem." Misty said. Suddenly, Pikachu sniffed the air, and quickly ran back into the house with flames roaring wildly.

"Pikachu!" Misty yelled. The young woman and the little boy gasped.

Suddenly, Pikachu ran out of the house with a hat in his mouth. The little boy gasped, and said, happily, "My hat!"

Pikachu ran toward Misty and handed it to her. Misty grabbed the hat from Pikachu's mouth and looked at it. It was red and white, with a green "L" on the front of it. The exact one Ash had.

Misty handed it to the boy, and said, "Here you go."

"Thanks." The little boy said, putting on the hat. It looked a little big on his head, but he didn't seem to mind. The boy laughed, and said, "I'll grow into it someday."

"I bet you will." Misty said.

"Pika." Pikachu said, happily.

The young woman looked at Misty and said, "Oh where are my manners? My name is Delia. What's yours?"

"My name is Misty. And this is Pikachu." Misty said, introducing them. Then, she leaned down to the little boy, and just to make sure she was right, Misty asked, "And what's your name?"

The boy looked up at Misty, and replied, "My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town, and I want to be the greatest Pokémon master!"

Misty smiled, and giggled. "Well, it's was nice to me you-" Misty was quickly spit out of the bubble, along with Pikachu. Misty and Pikachu fell on the hard, white surface.

Misty rubbed her head and looked up at the bubble they had just come out of. The bubble showed Ash and his mom looking around, wondering where they went.

Pikachu stood up and looked up at Misty. "Pika?" It asked.

"I don't know what just happened. It's like we just saw one of Ash's…" Then she remembered the sign on the door and quickly finished her sentence. "Fears."

"Pika pikachu." Pikachu came to realization too, and looked at Misty again.

Misty looked down at Pikachu, and said, "Come on, Pikachu, we'd better get out of here." Misty said, walking toward the door.

"Pika." Pikachu said, leaving the room, before Misty finally closed the door to Ash's fears.

**What's happening? How did this happen? Those questions will be answered later. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

Back at the camp, Ash and Brock were starting to get more worried than before. Misty and Pikachu hadn't come back yet from whatever they were doing. The sun was just starting to set, and Brock's dinner was almost ready. Togepi was sleeping next to his backpack, waiting for Misty to hug it and love it again.

Ash stood up, and said, "I'm going to go look for them."

"But it's going to be night soon. You don't want to search for them in the dark, do you?" Brock asked, turning away from the meal he was preparing.

"If that means missing dinner, then fine. I'm not eating without Pikachu." Ash said.

Brock was surprised. Ash never skipped on a meal or anything really that involved food. He was dead serious. "Okay. Just be careful, and be back here in ten minutes." Brock told the trainer.

"Will do." Ash said, running away from camp. He stopped at a tree, and pulled out a Poké ball. "Go Noctowl!"

A Noctowl appeared out of the red and white sphere, and was hovering above Ash. "Noctowl, I need you to go look for Misty and Pikachu. Okay?" Ash told his Pokémon.

"Noctowl!" Noctowl said, then flying away to look for Ash's friends.

Ash ran deeper into the woods, and wondered in his head. "_Come on, guys. Where are you?_" But unknown to Ash, Misty and Pikachu were much closer than he knew.

Meanwhile, Misty and Pikachu had just gotten out of the room of Ash's fears and were back in the hallway of doors. Misty looked at the door from across the hall, and walked toward it.

Misty read aloud the name of the door. It said, "Dreams." Misty opened the door, and walked in, with Pikachu following her. Once in, Misty closed the door and looked at the big bubbles inside.

"This is so weird." Misty said.

"Pika pi." Pikachu said, then ran to a specific bubble.

Misty looked at the bubble it was standing in front of, and walked toward it. "What is it?" She asked.

Pikachu sniffed the bubble, smiled, then jumped inside. Misty gasped and quickly jumped in after it.

Pikachu and Misty landed on a grassy surface. Misty looked down at the Pokémon, a little frustrated. "Pikachu. Don't do that!" Misty said.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said, sadly.

Seeing the expression on the little mouse Pokémon's face, Misty smiled and picked up Pikachu. "I'm sorry. I'm still trying to figure out where we are and what it all means." She said, making Pikachu nod and smile.

The wind in the bubble started to blow in their faces. Misty and Pikachu looked at what type of setting they were in now. They were in a field of grass, with the sky looking so perfect and blue. "Wow." Misty said, amazed at the sight.

"Pika." Pikachu said, still in Misty's arms. Suddenly, Pikachu's ears perked up at the sound of laughter. Misty turned her head. She had heard it too.

Misty walked toward the laughter and found a table with two people sitting at it. One was a girl and the other was a boy.

"Now what is it?" Misty asked, looking at the scene. Misty walked a little closer to get a better view. She saw that the boy was Ash. And that the girl was…her? Misty almost screamed.

"What's going on?" Misty whispered to Pikachu, her voice almost cracking. Pikachu was just as shocked as she was, and shrugged its little arms. Misty sighed and tried to hear their conversation.

"I'm glad you came, Misty." Ash said, smiling dreamily at Misty. The other Misty blushed.

"I'm glad you asked me out." The other Misty said. After hearing this, the real Misty almost puked. She was on a date with Ash? Letting the idea sink in, Misty blushed a little.

Ash and the other Misty laughed, then Ash started to talk again. "I love you, Misty." He said, leaning over the table to her face.

The other Misty leaned in too, and said, "I love you too, Ash." Then they both closed their eyes, and kissed.

The real Misty was just about to scream when she was sucked out of the bubble with Pikachu. Once out of the bubble, Misty screamed.

"How? Why? What?" She asked herself and the little Pokémon, who was sitting next to her. "Ash doesn't have a crush on me! He hates me! Doesn't he?"

Pikachu shrugged again, and said, "Pika." Misty started to breathe heavily. Then something occurred to her as she walked to another bubble.

That bubble showed a scene that had Ash holding up a plaque with a referee and another man. That was where Ash had become the greatest Pokémon Master.

Misty gasped as she remembered the name of the door. "Dreams." She said out loud. Pikachu looked at Misty and she looked at Pikachu.

"Don't you understand?" Misty asked the little Pokémon. Pikachu looked confused. Then she said, "We're in Ash's head. We saw one of his fears and now we just saw one of his dreams. This is unbelievable!"

"Pika!" Pikachu said, shocked and surprised at the same time.

"Come on; let's check out another one of those doors." Misty said, running out of the room, with Pikachu following.

Misty closed the door to Ash's dreams, and looked at two other doors. She walked to the one on her right that was next to the door of dreams.

That one said, "Memories." Misty opened the door and walked in with Pikachu. Misty and Pikachu weren't surprised to see big bubbles making up the room.

After Misty closed the door, she walked toward the bubbles. Some looked great, some looked horrifying, and others looked embarrassing and funny.

Misty smiled, and said, "I think I might like this room." Misty looked down at Pikachu and said, "Hey Pikachu, why don't we look at a few of Ash's memories?"

Pikachu smirked, and said, "Pikachu."

Misty and Pikachu nodded at each other, then jumped inside one of the big bubbles.

**Okay. Hope this was a good chapter. In the next chapter, it will be about Misty and Pikachu looking through Ash's memories. Again, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

Ten minutes had already passed, when night finally fell. Ash breathed heavily after running back and forth, frantically looking for his lost friends.

Where were they? Why didn't they come back to the campsite? Ash looked up at the sky, and sighed. He had to find Pikachu and Misty. What if something bad happened to them? If they had gotten hurt, it would've been his fault for sleeping.

Ash looked down at the ground and started to tear up. He looked up at the sky again when he heard his bird Pokémon fly towards him.

"Did you find them?" Ash asked his heart full of hope. Noctowl shook his head, sadly. Ash sighed, and took out Noctowl's Poké ball. "Noctowl, return." He said his head to the ground, as the Pokémon was sent back into the small sphere.

Slowly, tears started to form in Ash's eyes, as he walked back to camp. "It's all my fault. This is all my fault." Ash said, tears falling down his face.

Meanwhile, in Ash's mind, Misty and Pikachu were in the room of Ash's memories, and had jumped inside one of the many bubbles inside the room.

As they landed inside the bubble, Misty and Pikachu looked at their new setting. It was a classroom with little kids sitting in their desks. Misty looked at all the heads of the children, but she could recognize only one.

The child had raven, black hair, and was wearing a blue jacket with a black t-shirt under it. That eight-year old child was Ash. Ash was looking at the front of the class, listening to his teacher's words. Misty noticed that he had a paper on his desk, and wondered what it was about. Pikachu was just as curious.

The teacher started to speak. "Okay, children, who would like to go first to read their Pokémon reports?" Everyone raised their hand, including Ash. But the teacher chose someone else. The teacher walked to her desk and sat down, as the child got up to read her report.

The child that went up to the front of the class was a little girl. She had long brown hair that was in a braid. She was, also, wearing a long, pink dress with Pokémon on it. The little girl cleared her throat and said, "Hi. My name is Jane Marie, and I'm going to read my report on Eevee." Then she started to read, as everyone listened.

"Aw man. I wanted to go first." The eight year old Ash told himself, quietly. Then he looked down, sadly.

Misty noticed an empty desk next to Ash, and walked toward it. Pikachu jumped on top of the desk. Misty sat down, and said, "Maybe, you'll go next." But Ash didn't even shoot a glance at her.

Misty looked at him, confused, and said again, "I said 'Maybe, you'll go next!'" Ash still didn't look at her. Misty immediately got frustrated with the kid, and yelled, "Ash! Would you listen to me?"

Ash turned his head toward Misty, but it looked like he was looking straight through her. Misty waved her hand in front of his face, but he didn't say anything.

"That's weird. I wonder." Misty said, then smirked evilly. Misty stood up and yelled at the top of her lungs. "Ash isn't wearing any underpants! No, Ash isn't wearing any underpants today!" Pikachu looked up at her with shock, but no one looked at her, they just continued to listen to Jane reading her report.

Misty sat back down at the desk and said, "I guess when it comes to memories. You can't do a thing, only watch and listen. If you do something, they won't hear or see you." Misty turned her attention back to Jane.

"And that's why I chose Eevee for this assignment." Jane said, finishing her report. Jane smiled at the class, then bowed proudly, as everyone clapped. Then she walked to her desk.

The teacher walked back up to the classroom, and said, "Very good, Jane. I loved your report on Eevee. Now who's next?" Ash immediately raised his hand, and smiled. Misty smiled as she could see the eagerness and excitement in his face. The teacher looked toward Ash and said, "Okay, Ash. You can go next." Then she walked back to her desk and sat down.

"All right!" Ash cheered, as he ran out of his desk and to the front of the classroom. He cleared his throat. "Hi! I'm Ash Ketchum, and I'm going to read my report on Pikachu!" Pikachu and Misty smiled at this coincidence.

Ash smiled, but started to get butterflies in his stomach as he began to read. "Pikachu is an electric mouse type Pokémon. It is also the evolved form of Pichu, and can be evolved into a Raichu." Ash started to shake with the paper in his hands. "It can do moves like Thunderbolt…" Ash stopped, still shaking, nervously.

The teacher looked at him, and said, "Like Thunderbolt…"

Ash started over and said, "It can do moves like Thunderbolt…" Then something happened that shocked everyone. The whole class gasped at the sight, including Misty and Pikachu. Ash looked down to see what had happened. Ash gasped and quickly covered his private area with the paper. He had just wet himself.

Soon all the gasps turned into laughter. Ash's cheeks turned from his normal color of skin to the color of a fresh, red apple. Kids started to chant sayings out at Ash. "Ash peed his pants!" "Last time I checked, this was a classroom, not a bathroom!" "Maybe, you should go back to diapers!"

Misty gasped at the children's comments. This was a bubble that showed Ash's most embarrassing moment. "Pika." Pikachu said.

The teacher quickly ran up to Ash and gave him a small slip of paper. "Go and run to the office. They'll have a pair of clean pants in the Lost and Found box." Ash took the pass and gave his teacher his report. Then he quickly ran out of the classroom and toward the office. Everyone continued to laugh, but was soon settled down by the teacher.

Misty watched as Ash ran. She felt horrible for him. Misty stood up and walked toward the door of the classroom with Pikachu walking beside her.

She reached for the doorknob, turned it, and walked out of the classroom. After she closed the door, she turned around to find herself and Pikachu back in the room of Ash's memories.

"But how?" Misty wondered out loud, as she turned toward the memory bubble they had just come from. Pikachu looked down, exhausted of all the confusing occurrences that had happened that day.

Still interested in the room, Misty walked toward a different bubble, then without thinking, Misty jumped into the bubble with Pikachu jumping in after her.

The setting was nighttime but the air was filled with smoke. Misty and Pikachu turned around to see a house on fire with people standing in front of it. There were two fire trucks, an ambulance, and a police car. A small crowd had started to form around the house.

Misty and Pikachu walked toward the burning house and looked at all the people. They all had worry and fear in their eyes.

Misty turned her head to see three familiar people. Those three people were Ash, who looked to be five years old, his mom, Delia, and Professor Oak. They were all staring at the house. Ash and his mother had tears forming in their eyes.

Ash turned to his mom, and said, "What if Rattata doesn't get out?" He was clutching a small Pichu plush in his arms, as he stared up at his mom.

Delia kneeled down to Ash and hugged him. "I don't know, sweetie. All we can do is pray."

Suddenly, a firefighter came rushing out of the burning house with a small, purple Pokémon in his arms. "Quick, someone, we need help with this Rattata!" Ash and his family ran toward the firefighter, who had found Nurse Joy and her Chansey.

"Oh no!" Nurse Joy said, looking at it. Nurse Joy grabbed the Rattata, and handed it to Chansey. "Quick, Chansey, try to revive it!" Chansey ran inside the ambulance and tried to revive it with electricity, but it didn't seem to work. Chansey tried a few more times but each time it failed. Chansey walked out of the ambulance with the Rattata in its arms and shook its head, sadly. Nurse Joy gasped.

Ash dropped his Pichu plush on the ground and ran toward the Chansey. "No!" Ash choked out, tears falling down his face. Ash grabbed the little Pokémon and cradled it in his arms.

"No! Rattata, please! You can't die!" Ash said, while he pressed the Rattata's chest to his ear. There wasn't a sound in its chest. Ash hugged the Pokémon close to his chest and sobbed, while his mother came up from behind him and hugged him.

Misty and Pikachu looked at the setting. This must've been one of the saddest memories in Ash's life. Then something occurred to her, as she looked down at Pikachu. "This must be how Ash got his horrific fear of fires."

Pikachu looked up at her, and nodded. "Pika pi." Misty noticed that some tears had also formed in its eyes.

Misty looked at Pikachu, then at Ash, who was still crying over the dead Rattata in his arms. Misty felt tears fall down her cheeks, then she turned around.

"Come on, Pikachu. I can't take this. Please. Let's go." Misty said, wiping the tears out of her eyes. Pikachu jumped on Misty's shoulder, and rubbed its cheek against Misty's head in sympathy. Misty smiled at the little Pokémon and scratched behind its ear. Then she walked away from the fire and out of the bubble.

Once out, Misty was still curious to see if Ash had at least one good memory in his head. Misty walked over to a different bubble, and said to herself, "Hopefully, this one will be good." Then she jumped inside the bubble, with Pikachu still sitting on her shoulder.

Misty landed on a dirt road. The sun was shining high and they were standing in front of a house. Misty recognized the house, and immediately knew that it had to be Ash's rebuilt house after the fire.

"It looks like a nice memory, but let's watch it a little more. Okay Pikachu?" Misty said, looking at Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said, then it turned its head around, and yelped, "Pika!"

Misty turned around and said, "What is it, Pikachu?" Then she saw a little boy on a two wheeler bike come right toward her. Misty screamed and covered herself with her arms, but the bike didn't stop. Misty closed her eyes, then felt something weird happen.

Misty opened her eyes, and lowered her arms to her side. She turned around to see the boy riding his bike now behind her. Misty gasped at what just happened. He had just ridden his bike right through her, like she was intangible.

Misty heard a woman talking to the boy. "Ash! Slow down! This is your first time riding a bike, slow down, please!" Misty looked toward the direction of the voice and saw a woman on the porch of the house. That woman must've been Delia.

Ash came back around and rode toward the house, while yelling, "I will Mom! Nothing will go wrong!" But obviously, something did go wrong. Since it was his first time riding a two wheeler bike, he was struggling to control it. Suddenly, Ash's bike tripped over a rock, and it fell down. Ash flew off the bike and landed on the rough ground, scraping his knee.

"Ash!" His mother shouted, as she ran toward him. "Are you okay?" She leaned down to him, and looked at the scrape.

Ash looked up at his mom, and said, "I'm fine." But as he looked down at his injury, he felt tears forming in his eyes.

Delia looked at him, then slowly picked him up in her arms, and carried him inside the house.

Misty and Pikachu watched them, then they ran to the door of the house and walked inside. Misty heard talking and walked to the bathroom. Misty looked inside. Ash was sitting on the toilet lid while his mother was looking through their first-aid kit.

"This isn't gonna hurt, will it?" Ash asked, sheepishly. Delia turned around with a small bottle in one hand and a bandage in the other. Ash looked at the bottle with fear.

"It might sting a little, but it's going to help heal your injury." Delia kneeled down toward Ash's knee, while Ash closed his eyes, tightly.

As Delia sprayed the scratch, Ash let out a blood curdling scream. Misty and Pikachu quickly covered their ears. "That hurts." Ash said, looking at his mother. Little drops of tears fell out of Ash's eyes.

"I know. But here." Delia said, as she put on the bandage. "There, you're all done." Ash smiled at his knee, then at his mother. Ash jumped off the toilet lid and hugged his mother.

"Thank you, Mom. I love you." Ash said, while hugging her.

Delia rubbed Ash's back with her hand and said, "I love you too, Ash." Delia smiled, as she leaned down and kissed Ash's head.

Misty and Pikachu smiled at the heartwarming moment, then felt themselves being sucked out of the house. Misty and Pikachu closed their eyes, and screamed. When they opened their eyes, they were back in the room of Ash's memories.

Misty stood up, sighed and said, "I'll never understand Ash's mind."

"Pika." Pikachu said, looking down.

"Let's go check out that other door." Misty said, as she walked out of the room.

Pikachu followed her out, and then Misty closed the door.

***sigh* Wow. This was a LONG chapter. I'm just glad it's down. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. The next chapter, however, I think will be very enjoyable. *smirks evilly***


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

Ash wiped the tears out of his eyes just as he arrived back at camp. Brock had set up a small table with three chairs around it. Dinner was boiling in a pot over a fire. Its aroma met Ash's nose, and he sniffed it in.

Ash smiled, forgetting about what he was sad about, and said, "Dinner smells great, Brock!" Brock looked up and waved.

"Hey, Ash. And thanks!" Brock said, turning away from the meal. Ash sat at the table, while Brock put some soup in a bowl.

"Here you go." Brock said, as he set the bowl of food in front of Ash.

Ash looked up at Brock, and said, "Thanks."

"And there's some Pokémon food over there." Brock said, pointing to different bowls of Pokémon food. Brock then grabbed out his Poké balls, and released his Pokémon for dinner, as Ash did the same. The Pokémon swarmed the bowls, eating Brock's delicious food.

Brock went back to the pot and got him some soup. Then he walked to the table and sat down. Ash had already eaten half of his soup, when he arrived. Brock started to eat, then he looked toward Ash and said, "Hey, Ash, did you have any luck finding Misty or Pikachu?"

Ash put down the spoon in his hand, and looked down, sadly. "No."

Brock saw Ash's expression and tried not to say anything, but he did anyways. "We'll look in the morning."

Ash didn't respond, he only started to eat his soup slower. Brock then wished that he hadn't said anything.

In Ash's head, Misty and Pikachu had just left Ash's memories, and were heading toward the final door in the hallway. Misty walked up to the door and read the label it had written on it. "Control Room." Misty looked at it, confused but a little curious. Then she opened the door and walked in with Pikachu walking behind her.

This room was different than the other rooms. This room had a big computer screen making up one wall with a keyboard attached to it. There was even a spinny chair! Pikachu looked at it with excitement, jumped on it, and spun around.

Misty laughed, then stopped the spinning chair. Pikachu looked up at Misty, but in its eyes, it was looking up at about eight Misty's. Misty set Pikachu on her lap as she sat down on the chair.

"I wonder what this button does." Misty said, as she pressed a button on the keyboard. The computer screen immediately turned on, as it showed a picture of the view of someone eating soup. Misty and Pikachu looked at it with confused faces.

"That's weird." Misty said. "Maybe this will turn the channel." Misty looked at another button and pressed it. Suddenly, Pikachu and Misty heard voices coming from the screen. They looked toward it, as they recognized the voice.

"Come on. Cheer up, Ash. We'll find them." Brock said.

Ash's head looked at Brock, which caused the screen's view to move up and see Brock. "It's not just that. I want to make sure they're safe."

Misty gasped in realization, then looked down at Pikachu, as it looked up at her. "We must be seeing whatever Ash sees. Along with whatever he hears."

Pikachu nodded its head, and said, "Pikachu." Then it turned its gaze back to the computer screen.

"They probably went on a walk." Brock suggested.

Ash gave him a look like 'Really?'. Then he said, "This long?"

Brock sweat dropped and said, "Okay, a long walk."

Ash shook his head softly, causing the spinny chair in the room to move from one side of the room to the other. Misty held Pikachu in her arms, as she wished that the moving would end soon. Luckily it did.

Misty scooted the chair back to the computer and keyboard. Then she remembered the label on the door, and looked at Pikachu again. "The door said that this was the 'Control Room', so this must be where we can control Ash's actions."

Pikachu looked up at her, and said, "Pika pi, Pikachu." Quick translation: "Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Misty glared down at Pikachu, then turned her attention to the keyboard.

"Maybe if we type something, we can make Ash say it. Want to try it out?" Misty said, smiling.

Pikachu nodded its head, while saying "Pika!"

"Okay. Let's begin." Misty said, then she started to type a sentence into the computer. Once she was done, she pressed the 'Enter' key, and waited.

Ash looked at Brock, then randomly he said, "I'm wearing ladies underwear." Ash quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

Brock just about choked on his soup, and asked, "What? Did you just say that you were ladies underwear?"

"Uh…no." Ash said, sheepishly. Unknown to him, his two friends were laughing like crazy, feeling that if they laughed any more, they would need new lungs.

"Oh, that was perfect. Now for part two." Misty said, as she typed another sentence, and pressed 'Enter'.

Brock sighed, then said, "Okay, good. For a second, I thought you said that you were wearing ladies underwear-"

"It's a thong!" Ash interrupted Brock, quickly covering his mouth again. Brock looked at Ash with confusion and surprise.

Meanwhile, Misty and Pikachu were laughing their butts off again. "That…that was just gold, right there!" Misty said, still laughing.

Pikachu nodded, and said, "Pika pikachu!"

Once they finally stopped all their laughing, Misty looked at the other buttons on the keyboard. They all looked pretty normal, but one definitely caught her eye. "I wonder what would happen if we pressed the 'Control' key." Misty said, smirking. Pikachu looked at the key as well, and then it smirked evilly.

Misty pressed the 'Control' key, and waited. She looked at Pikachu, who was wondering the same thing. "Now what?" Misty asked, as Pikachu shrugged its' shoulders in response. Misty sighed, then wondered another thought. "Maybe we're supposed to type the command." She said.

Pikachu nodded, as it watched Misty type in something random. Then she pressed the 'Enter' key.

Ash was still wondering why he'd said those crazy things, when he started to eat his soup again. But he was stopped short when his right arm came up on its own and slapped himself in the face. Brock spit out his soup in surprise, and asked, "Ash? What are you doing?"

"I don't know." Ash said, trying to hold his arm in place. "I didn't do it. Something forced me to do it."

In Ash's mind, Misty typed in another command, pressed 'Enter', and waited.

Suddenly, Ash's right arm came up again and slapped Ash two times in the face, then Ash's finger was stuck up his nose.

Brock looked at him with a disgusted look. "Really? At the table?"

With the finger still in his nose, Ash replied back, "Something's forcing me to do this."

"Yeah right. Just stop it, okay. It looks like your arm is having a muscle spasm." Brock said.

"Okay." Ash said, as he managed to finally get his finger out of his nose. But shortly afterwards, Misty typed in another command, and Ash had both his eyes poked.

Ash grabbed his eyes in pain, then tried, once again, to hold his right arm in place, hoping nothing bad would happen with it.

In Ash's head, Pikachu smiled as it wanted a turn of 'Controlling Ash'. Misty took her hands away from the keyboard and gestured it to Pikachu.

Pikachu hopped up on the keyboard, then one letter at a time, it got a sentence into the computer. Then Pikachu pressed 'Enter', and sat back down on Misty's lap. Misty got curious as to what the little Pokémon told Ash to do.

Suddenly, Ash got up from the table, ran to Brock's backpack, and grabbed out a random bottle of ketchup. Then he started to squirt it in his mouth, eating or drinking it.

Pikachu smiled and clapped its paws. "Pika pi!" It cheered, happily.

Misty looked at what Ash was doing on the computer screen. Then she looked down at Pikachu, and said, "Of course you would." Misty laughed, while Pikachu smiled at her.

Meanwhile, Ash got up from eating ketchup, and looked at the bottle in confusion. "Why am I eating ketchup?" He asked, as he looked at Brock.

Brock looked at him with the weirdest expression you can think of, and said, "It's kinda late. Why don't you go to bed?"

Ash shrugged and put the ketchup bottle on the table. Then he pulled out his Poké balls, and had his Pokémon return. "Okay. See you in the morning. Goodnight." Ash said, as he crawled into his sleeping bag, and quickly fell asleep.

"Yeah, goodnight, Ash." Brock said, as he looked away from his friend. After everything that had just happened, Brock was starting to consider Ash being crazy. But he decided to shake off the feeling, and continued to eat his dinner.

In Ash's head, Misty got up from the chair, and walked away from the computer screen. Once Ash closed his eyes, the screen turned black, and there was nothing else to watch.

Just as Misty was about to open the door, it vanished. Misty gasped, as Pikachu jumped into her arms in fear. But not just the door vanished, everything vanished, the computer screen, the keyboard, and the epic spinny chair! All of it was gone and was replaced with nothing but white.

Misty remembered that this was how it was after Ash woke up from his dream, but why was it doing it now? Suddenly, the setting turned into a forest, and it showed a big hill with someone standing at the top of it.

Misty walked toward the person, quietly. But once seeing the hat on the person's head, Pikachu jumped out of Misty's arms and onto the person's shoulder. Misty ran up to the person, and instantly noticed why Pikachu had done what it did.

"Ash?" Misty asked.

The person turned around at the sound of his name. He was wearing a blue jacket with a black t-shirt underneath. He was also wearing a hat that was red and white that had a green 'L' on the front of it.

"Misty?" Ash asked, as he turned around.

**Okay, so there you go. This chapter was pretty fun to write... or type. ^^ But anyways, two of the quotes in this chapter come from a certain movie, to the first person who guesses what quotes and what movie it comes from might win a NEW CAR! No… I'll probably just give you a shout out in the next chapter. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, first things first, I wanted to give a shout out to the winner of the little contest I gave last chapter. And that winner is… Jane Hawthorn! Congratulations! Even though this wasn't much of a prize… Anyways, let's get on with the story, shall we? I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

"Misty?" Ash asked, then he looked at his shoulder, seeing his furry friend again. "Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and into his arms. Ash laughed, while Pikachu smiled.

Ash looked up at Misty and said, "Where have you guys been? Brock and I have been looking everywhere for you two."

"It's a very long story." Misty said, nervously.

"It's my dream. I have all the time I need. So please begin." Ash said.

Misty looked down at the ground, and then she spoke, "We've been trapped inside your head for four to five hours."

Ash looked at her confused, then replied with, "What? No seriously, where have you been all this time?"

"Here, in your mind." Misty said, starting to sound serious. Pikachu jumped out of Ash's arms and stood by Misty.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said, looking up at Ash.

Ash stared at Pikachu, and said, "You're not kidding? Are you?"

"No, we're not. We've been stuck inside your head ever since I picked up the Abra." Misty said.

"What? What Abra?" Ash asked.

Misty sighed. "A few minutes after you went to sleep, an Abra came out of the bushes. I didn't know what it wanted, but it walked up to you, put its' hand on your head, and it started to glow. But since I didn't know if it was hurting you or not, I picked it up, and I guess it got angry, cause its' hands started to glow purple and then Pikachu and I were blinded with a white light. Does that answer your question?"

Ash was speechless. You'd think nothing important would happen if you fell asleep for a few minutes. But I guess when it came to him; you couldn't close your eyes for a few seconds without being in any real danger.

Ash sighed, and sat down. "This is so overwhelming. I've been looking for you guys for so long, I thought you were in real danger."

Misty sat down beside Ash, and asked, "Really? How long did you look?"

Ash shrugged, and said, "Ten minutes." Misty fell down on her back, while Pikachu face palmed.

"Wow. You're definitely my hero." Misty said, sarcastically, while getting up. Ash grinned and sweat dropped.

Then something occurred to Ash, and he asked, "Wait. If you've been here all this time? Then, what have you been doing?"

Misty blushed a little, and looked away. "Nothing." Pikachu turned its head away from Ash as well.

"What? What did you do?" Ash asked. Misty and Pikachu still wouldn't answer. Ash got frustrated and put a hand on Misty's shoulder, and asked again, "What did you do? Tell me now."

"Okay. Okay!" Misty said, turning around. "Pikachu and I have been looking through your mind."

Ash's eyes almost popped out of its sockets. "You what? You took a tour through my brain?"

"Not your brain. Your mind." Misty corrected.

"Same thing. What did you see? Huh? Tell me." Ash said, getting angry.

Misty folded her arms and asked, "Why should I tell you?"

Ash narrowed his eyes, and said, "Because it's my mind, and some things are private. So tell me or else."

"Or else what?" Misty asked, defensively.

Ash smiled, and said, "I'll think of all the images of Bug Pokémon I can. And you'll be the one who sees it all."

Misty shivered at the words Bug Pokémon. She hated them more than her sisters. "Okay. Fine, you broke me."

"Good. Now tell me, what did you see?" Ash asked once more.

Pikachu looked up at Misty, a little worried, but Misty smiled and nodded at Pikachu. Misty looked at Ash, and said, "We saw your fear of fires. We saw your dream of you and me kissing. And we also, saw three of your memories. One was embarrassing, one was horrifying and sad, and the other was heartwarming."

Ash looked at her, shocked. Then something popped into his head, and said, "What do you mean the dream of you and me kissing? We never kissed."

"Yeah, we did. In your dream, anyway." Misty said, smiling.

Ash raised his hands in defense. "No. No. This must be a mistake."

Misty looked at Ash, and raised an eyebrow. "Just admit it Ash, you like me."

"I don't like you." Ash said, glaring at her.

"Yes you do." Misty said.

"No, I don't." Ash said, but after he said that, he blushed a little, knowing that his comment wasn't true.

Misty noticed, and said, "Ah ha! You do like me!"

"No, it's just really hot here!" Ash said.

"It's your dream. To you, this place is perfect. It's never too hot or too cold." Misty said. Pikachu looked at both of them.

Ash looked down at Pikachu and scratched behind its ear. Pikachu gave him a look of gratitude and the expression of content.

Ash sighed in defeat, and said, "You weren't supposed to know about that dream. Nobody was." Pikachu looked up at its trainer.

"It's okay, Ash. Everyone experiences love once in a while." Misty said, smiling.

Ash looked up at her. "I'm not in love. And even if I were, what do you know about love?"

Misty sighed, and continued to smile. "A lot, since I'm in love right now."

Ash stared at her, and asked, "Who is it? Tell me."

"I'll give you a hint." Misty said, smiling. "I've known him for a while now, and he's very fun to be with. He, also, makes me laugh every day."

Ash started to think about this, then he said, "Brock! It has to be Brock!"

"No, it's not Brock!" Misty yelled, while Ash sweat dropped. "Guess again."

Ash thought then said, "It better not be Gary."

Misty sighed, and said, "It's not Gary. Okay? I'll give you another hint; I'm looking at him right now." Misty smiled.

Ash smiled, then said, "Oh. Okay. I know what you mean." Then he turned to Pikachu and patted its back. "Good job, Pikachu. You're the real ladies' man." Pikachu sighed.

Misty face palmed, then glared at Ash again. "Wow, you are clueless. It's not Pikachu!"

"Then who is it?" Ash asked, still confused.

"Oh for the love of-" Misty began, but stopped herself by saying, "I'll give you one more hint."

"Okay. Tell me." Ash said. Suddenly, Ash was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and was pulled forward in a deep and passionate kiss by Misty. Ash stared at Misty in shock, but he didn't fight back. Even though he didn't want to admit it in front of her, Ash had a thing for Misty, and he always would. Ash closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around Misty's waist, as they continued to kiss.

Then, Misty let go of Ash, as they separated from their kiss. "Do you know who I'm in love with now?" Misty asked, smirking.

Ash looked at Misty dreamily, and said, "I think so." Misty and Pikachu laughed.

Misty looked at Pikachu, and without thinking said, "That was much more fun than the time Pikachu and I controlled you." Misty and Pikachu continued to laugh, but Ash looked at them with a face of anger.

"You what?" Ash asked, causing his two friends to stop laughing.

"Aw oh. Me and my big mouth." Misty said, putting a hand over her mouth.

Ash got up and looked down at her, sternly. "You were controlling me? No wonder I did all that crazy stuff earlier. It was all you." He said, pointing a finger at Misty and Pikachu.

"Oh come on, like you wouldn't do the same." Misty said, standing up and raising her hands up in defense.

"Well, I, uh,-" Ash started. "But that's the situation. The problem is you were controlling me. Brock probably thinks I've gone mad after that display. I mean I ate ketchup! Who does that?"

"Pikachu." Misty said, as Pikachu rose up a paw. "That's why he told you to do it."

Ash glared at Pikachu and pointed a finger at it, while saying, "I'll talk to you later." Pikachu winced in fear. It didn't like it when Ash got angry with it.

"Now as for you, I-" Ash began, but was interrupted by Misty.

"Look, I know you're mad. But you can nag me about it once Pikachu and I are out of here, and in the real world." Misty said.

"And how are you supposed to get out?" Ash asked.

Misty thought, then said, "Look for the Abra. Maybe, if you find it, it'll help us get out of here. It's worth a shot."

Suddenly, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu were starting to see the setting of the forest fade away into nothing, but white.

"You're waking up, Ash! Go! Find the Abra!" Misty said, as Ash started to fade too.

"What about you and Pikachu?" He asked.

"We'll be fine. Once you wake up, go and the Abra!" Misty commanded.

"Okay. But no controlling me." Ash said.

Misty looked away and smirked. "No promises."

"Misty!" Ash yelled before he faded away completely into nothing, along with everything else he dreamed up.

"Good luck." Misty whispered to herself, then she walked back to the hallway of doors with Pikachu.

Meanwhile, Ash opened his eyes. He sat up straight in his sleeping bag, as he saw how fast morning came. Ash stretched and yawned. Brock was still sleeping, when Ash awoke.

Then Ash remembered his dream, and he quickly got out of his sleeping bag, and ran away from the campsite, leaving the tired Brock alone.

"I've got to find that Abra!" Ash told himself, as he continued to run deeper into the forest.

**Alrighty, there you go! I hope you liked the chapter and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

After Ash's dream turned into nothing again, Misty and Pikachu walked back into the hallway. They were headed toward the 'Control Room' again to see what Ash was doing.

Misty closed the door behind her, and walked to the epic spinny chair next to the keyboard and computer screen. Misty sat down, with Pikachu jumping in her lap, and then she pressed the button that turned on the screen. The screen turned on, and it looked like Ash was running.

"Good. Ash is doing what we told him to. I mean without controlling him of course." Misty said, shyly at Pikachu.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said, happily. Misty pushed the button that allowed sound, and then they continued to watch Ash's pursuit to find the Abra.

Meanwhile, Ash was running deeper into the forest, looking for the lost Abra. "Where could it be?" Ash asked himself aloud. "I'm gonna need some help. Come on out!" Ash said, as he grabbed out two of his Poké balls and released his Pokémon. Totodile and Noctowl came out of their Poké balls, and looked at Ash for instructions.

"Okay. I need you guys to look for an Abra. You know what an Abra looks like, right?" Ash said, as both of his Pokémon nodded their heads. "Okay. Now get going." As he said that, the Pokémon ran in two different directions, and began their search.

Ash ran deeper into the forest, and started to look once more. Ash stopped at a tree, and started to look behind bushes when he heard his name.

"Ash!" Brock yelled, running toward Ash, with Togepi in his arms. "What are you doing? Why weren't you at the campsite?"

"I'm looking for an Abra." Ash said, continuing to look behind bushes and trees.

Brock looked confused, and asked, "Why are you looking for an Abra?"

Realizing that Brock didn't know yet, Ash sighed, and said, "I found out where Misty and Pikachu are."

"Really? Where are they?" Brock said, leaning in closer. Even Togepi looked at Ash with hopeful eyes at the sound of its trainer's name.

Ash smiled, nervously, then he pointed to his head. "They're in here."

Brock looked at him, and said, "In where? Where are they? All you're doing is pointing at your head."

"Exactly. They're in my head." Ash said, then corrected himself. "Well, they're in my mind actually. But it's the same thing."

"I'm serious, Ash. Where are they? No more games." Brock said, starting to sound serious and a little frustrated.

Ash's fists started to clench together, and said, fiercely, "I'm telling the truth!"

"Okay. If you are telling the truth, then prove it." Brock said.

"Fine. I will." Ash said, then he looked up at where his brain was.

Brock scoffed, and said, "This oughta be good."

Ash continued to look at his forehead, and said, "If you guys are in there, I'm giving you the chance to make me say anything or do anything. Just make me do something that'll make Brock believe me."

In the 'Control Room', Misty and Pikachu heard Ash's pleas, and looked at each other. "Okay. How are we going to prove that we're in here?" Misty asked Pikachu.

"Pika pi." Pikachu said, wondering the same thing. Misty sighed, and leaned on the keyboard with her elbow, accidentally pressing a button in the process. Suddenly, a microphone came out, attached to the keyboard.

"What does this one do?" Misty asked. Pikachu shrugged. Then Misty leaned in closer to the microphone, and started to talk into it. "Hello? Hello? Does this thing work?"

Suddenly, Ash felt strange, and he started to talk. "Hello? Hello? Does this thing work?" Ash covered his mouth with his hand, as he realized that that wasn't his voice. It was Misty's! Brock gasped, while Togepi cheered at the sound of Misty's voice.

Misty and Pikachu heard it too, when Ash opened his mouth. "So that's what it does." Misty said, leaning back in the chair. Then she leaned back into the microphone, and started to talk again.

"Brock, are you listening? It's me, Misty." Misty spoke.

On the outside, Ash was saying whatever Misty said. "Pikachu's here too. Say something Pikachu."

Pikachu leaned into the microphone, and said, "Pikachu!"

Ash felt strange again, and spoke, "Pikachu!" His voice changed to Pikachu's.

Brock looked at Ash, and said, "I don't believe this."

Regaining his voice again, Ash replied back with, "I told you I wasn't lying." Then he looked up to his forehead, and smiled. "Thanks you guys."

Misty and Pikachu giggled, and smiled. Then Misty spoke one more time into the microphone, "Now go and find that Abra!"

Ash got the feeling again, and spoke in Misty's voice, "Now go and find that Abra!" Togepi cheered, and jumped in Ash's arms, hearing Misty's voice once again. The little Pokémon hugged Ash, tightly, and didn't let go. Then in Misty's voice, he said, "I love you, Togepi. Be good. And Brock, Ash, you take care of it. If anything happens to Togepi, there will be consequences."

Ash cleared his throat, regaining his voice again, and said, "We will. Don't worry."

But Misty had a look of worry anyways. Pikachu watched as the little microphone went back inside the keyboard. Misty sighed, then continued to watch the screen again.

"We'd better start looking." Brock said.

Ash nodded his head, which inside, made the spinny chair jump a little, scaring Misty and Pikachu. "Right." Brock and Ash started to look around their surroundings.

Ash continued to hold Togepi in his arms. The little Pokémon still thought that he was Misty, but Ash didn't seem to mind. Suddenly, Ash felt something fall on his head. Ash felt around his head, and found an apple core.

"What the-?" Ash began, but was interrupted when another apple core fell on his head. Ash looked up into the tree, and saw the Abra, sitting on a tree branch, eating apples.

Ash smiled, and waved toward Brock. "Hey, Brock, I found it!"

"You did? Where is it?" Brock said, running towards Ash.

Ash pointed up at the tree, and said, "It's up there."

"Oh no. How are we going to get up there?" Brock said, but was then given Togepi. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to climb up there and talk to it." Ash said, as he turned his hat around, and started to climb. Brock watched, as Ash climbed up to the tree branch the Abra was on.

Ash looked at the Abra, and smiled. "Hi." The Abra looked towards Ash.

Inside, Misty was watching the Abra, who was staring at Ash. Then she noticed something, "The scratch, it's gone." And it was indeed. The Abra's head didn't have any injuries on it. "How did it heal so quickly?" Misty thought about it, and then she found out the answer.

Meanwhile, Ash continued to talk to the Abra. "I'm sorry to disturb you while you're eating. But you see I have a problem that only you can solve." The Abra continued to look at Ash.

"Yesterday, I was sleeping, and you met my two friends, Misty and Pikachu. Perhaps you remember them?" Ash asked. The Abra nodded its head, while Ash smiled, and continued to speak. "Well, my friend, Misty, picked you up, and she's sorry about what she did, but you did something to make her and Pikachu get into my mind. Can you help us?"

The Abra nodded its head. "That's great!" Ash said, looking at the Abra. The Abra stood up on the branch, its hands starting to glow a faint purple. And just as the Abra was about to work its magic, it was grabbed a big, mechanical hand.

"Abra!" The Abra screamed.

Ash looked in shock, and yelled, "Abra! No!" Ash jumped down from the tree and landed on the ground. "Who took Abra?"

"Prepare for trouble!" A feminine voice said.

"Make it double!" A masculine voice said.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!" Jesse said, revealing herself.

"James!" James said, revealing himself.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" Jesse said.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" James said. Then Meowth revealed itself.

"Meowth, that's right!" It said.

"Oh no!" Ash said, as he saw Abra in a metal cage. "Let Abra go!"

"Sorry, but we're late for a flight." Jesse said, as all three of them jumped into their balloon and flew off into the sky.

"No! Abra!" Ash yelled, running toward the hot air balloon. Ash jumped to grab the basket, but missed, and fell down to the ground.

"Abra!" Abra yelled in fear, as Team Rocket laughed, evilly.

Brock ran to Ash and kneeled down to him, and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But I failed. I failed Abra, Misty, and Pikachu." Ash said, quietly. Brock gave him a look of sympathy, and patted his back. Togepi looked down, sadly.

Inside Ash's mind, Misty and Pikachu had seen the entire thing. Pikachu had a look of sadness in its eyes, as its ears moved down. Misty looked down, also sad, but then realized something, quickly. "It's not over yet, Ash Ketchum!" Misty pressed the 'Control' key on the keyboard, and smiled.

Ash felt strange again, like a shock up his spine, and looked up at his forehead. "Misty? What are you doing?"

Misty continued to smile, then she typed in a command, and pressed the 'Enter' key.

Suddenly, Ash started to run, forcefully, to the tree. Ash screamed, not knowing what he was doing. Brock watched Ash in shock. Suddenly, Ash jumped into the tree and started to climb, until he got to the highest branch. Ash and Misty both saw the balloon not far away, then Misty typed in another order.

Ash felt his legs starting to move again. This time instead of running, he was jumping from one tree to the next, like a ninja. Ash started to smile, maybe being controlled by someone wasn't so bad after all. Ash continued to jump from tree to tree, until he got close to the balloon.

Misty quickly typed in another command, and pressed 'Enter'. Ash looked up at the balloon, and jumped at it. Ash grabbed onto the basket, and started to climb, until he got inside the hot air balloon. Team Rocket screamed in surprise, with Meowth holding the Abra close.

"I'll take that!" Ash said, proudly, taking Abra away from Meowth. Then he jumped out of the balloon, and landed perfectly on the ground.

Brock ran up to him, and congratulated him. Ash and Brock looked up as they heard Team Rocket talking to them.

"You won't get away with this!" Jesse yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah, we'll be back!" James said.

"But this time, for Pikachu!" Meowth yelled, then all three of them laughed.

Ash set Abra on the ground, and said, "Oh yeah!" Then Ash pointed a finger at Team Rocket's balloon, and ordered, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Hearing his master's command, Pikachu used Thunderbolt. It electrocuted Misty, the technology in the room, and Ash's head.

Ash screamed and grabbed his head. Ash fell down to the ground in agony, and screamed, "Headache!" Pikachu immediately stopped, hearing Ash's scream of pain.

Brock sweat dropped, and said, "Maybe I'll blast them off, today."

"Okay." Ash said, before hitting his head on the ground, still in a little bit of pain.

"Go Vulpix!" Brock said, releasing his Pokémon. "Vulpix, use Flamethrower on the balloon." Vulpix did as it was told, and sent the balloon off into the distance.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Team Rocket screamed.

Brock returned his Vulpix, then kneeled down to Ash, who managed to sit up. "Are you okay, Ash?"

"A little. I forgot that Pikachu's inside, not out." Ash said, laughing a little.

The Abra looked up at Ash, and it used Psychic to break the cage and to free itself. Then it walked toward Ash, jumped into his lap, and put a hand to Ash's head. Ash looked at it, wondering what it was doing. Then the Abra's hands started to glow purple again, and then there was a bright, white light. Misty and Pikachu shielded their eyes from the light, but they were still blinded.

Misty, slowly, opened her eyes, only to see Ash staring down at her. Ash smiled, and giggled. Misty looked around, and saw Pikachu lying beside her. Misty smiled, then looked at her surroundings to see where she was lying.

Misty saw Ash's legs underneath her, and looked up again to see Ash's face above her. Misty screamed a little, realizing that she was lying in Ash's lap, and sat up. Ash and Brock laughed. Then Togepi jumped in Misty's arms, causing her to smile and laugh.

Pikachu opened its eyes, and saw Ash in front of it. Pikachu smiled, and jumped in Ash's arms, giving him a real hug, and not in a dream. "Pika pi!" Pikachu said, happily.

"Pikachu!" Ash said, hugging it. Misty smiled.

"I'm glad you guys are okay." Brock said.

"Me too, and while we were still in Ash's head, I realized why Abra was putting a hand to Ash's head, yesterday, before we were sent into his dream." Misty said, looking at Brock, then Ash.

Ash looked up, curious, and said, "Why?"

"Well, yesterday, I noticed that the Abra had a scratch on its head, and a really bad one. It looked like it wouldn't heal for days. But then, I noticed today that the scratch was gone." Misty said, looking down.

"So what does that mean?" Ash asked, Pikachu listening as well.

Misty turned to Ash, and said, "It means, that that Abra was healing itself with your dreams." Ash gasped. "And when it sent Pikachu and me into your dream, it must've been because it was fueling itself with it, causing us to go in the dream."

Ash looked confused, but said, "Whatever. I'm just glad that there won't be any more controlling over me." The trio, including Pikachu, laughed. Then Ash stood up with Pikachu sitting on his shoulder, and said, "I wonder where that Abra went, though. It left, as soon, as you guys came back."

Misty stood up with Togepi in her arms, and said, "I don't know." Suddenly, Ash's stomach growled. "Hungry, I'm guessing?" Misty asked, looking toward Ash.

Ash scratched behind his head, while sweat dropping, and said, "Yeah. I was so eager to find that Abra, I guess I skipped breakfast."

"Well, then let's go eat." Brock said, walking back to the campsite, leaving Ash and Misty walking slowly together.

Once Brock was out of sight, Ash grabbed Misty's wrist, causing her to turn around. "What is it, Ash?"

"Um, do you promise not to tell anyone about that dream? You know, with you and me kissing?" Ash asked, nervously.

Misty nodded her head, and said, "Of course." Misty started to walk again but was caught short by Ash grabbing her shoulder. "What is it now?"

Ash looked at her, nervously, again. "Well, I was wondering, if we could-"

"Kiss for real?" Misty finished, smiling at Ash.

Ash stared at her with wide eyes. "You're gonna break my arm, now right?" Ash asked, wincing in fear.

Misty shook his head, and said, "No." Ash sighed with relief, then was given a kiss on the lips by Misty. Once Misty parted from him, Ash looked at her, dreamily.

Misty noticed this, and smirked at him. "Don't get any bright ideas, Pokémon trainer." She said, as she flicked his nose. Ash grabbed at his nose, and smiled.

Then, Ash started to run in front of Misty, and yelled, "Bet you can't catch me!"

Misty smiled, and started to run after him, yelling, "I bet you I can!" Then they ran back to the campsite, smiling and laughing at each other.

**Well, there you go! That's the end! I hope you liked the story! Thank you very much for all the favorites and reviews! That means the world to me! Talk to you soon! ^^**


End file.
